The visitor
by Sugar-Ice
Summary: The Cullen's get an unexpected visitor, but his unusual power and charming attitude soon start to get on the wrong side of Bella, but the Cullen's are hyponotized by him. - - - Sequel to Mistake. x hope you like it!
1. Visit

**Hello! to help understand you should probably read the 1****st**** story - Mistake, before reading this one, you don't have to read all of it, just the last Chapter to understand this one.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

It has been over a week since I saw the man in the woods, and nobody had mentioned noticing him, or even smelling him. Even though I hadn't seen him again, I couldn't stop thinking about him.

I was in my room waiting for Edward to arrive. Charlie was staying up watching football so I doubted it would be anytime soon. The tree's rustled outside as the gale force wind weaved round them. Luckily the rain had held off after the storm last week, but the air was still moist.

I heard scratching on my window. I shot up wrapping, my covers around me as I manipulated my way around the clutter blocking my path. Why was Edward so early? Without pulling back the curtains, I opened the window and rushed back into bed, as the floor was freezing my toes.

"Charlie's still awake you know." My words were muffled by the covers.

The eerie whistling of the wind was the only reply I got. I shivered as the breeze snuck under the confines of my warm cocoon.

"Please shut the window Edward it's ...." I was interrupted by a cough.

I sat up slowly and faced the window. Nobody was there, and the branch of a tree was tapping against the windowsill.

"Hello?" I whispered. My muscles froze as I awaited an answer.

"Well hellooooo Bella." A deep husky voice came from near my door.

I pushed myself back against the headboard. My room was too dark to detect any shape or movement from that side of the room.

"Who are you?" I whispered, clutching to my sheets like they were my lifeline.

"You can't remember me!?!" The voice was dripping with enthusiastic sarcasm.

The figure stepped into a stream of moonlight and I instantly remembered him... it was the guy from the forest last week.

"W-What are you doing here?" My hands were shaking.

"I'm just popping in; I was on my way to the shops." His voice popped on the p.

He had cropped hair as black as the night sky, and bright green eyes which shone. His waist length shirt was unbuttoned and matched his snow white skin, which then led to black genes, and army boots that were left untied.

"I don't understand..." how could this man which was obviously a vampire have green eyes, and shouldn't he be attacking me?

"Well you see Bella..." He moved and sat by feet on the end of my bed, making himself comfortable. "Ever since I saw you the other week I have been... hmmm what's the word," he pondered, "intrigued! That's it. Anyway, I was very intrigued to see how you could get away with seeing my old friend Edward, seen as he is of course, a vampire." He paused to let me take it all in.

Old friends with Edward?

"You know Edward?" I breathed out a sigh of relief, if he knew Edward he couldn't possibly be out to get me.

I heard footsteps up the stairs, signalling that Charlie was off to bed. I froze as the footsteps approached my door. He knocked twice, and on hearing no reply decided to leave me to sleep. His door slammed shut and Edward's friend turned back towards me.

"I take it Edward will be on his way now?" he said.

I nodded, Edward could arrive any second.

"Well I must be off then." He rose and crouched to leap out the window.

"Wait!"

"Yes?" he paused.

"What's your name?"

He smiled. "You can call me Fang."He laughed then added, "Don't tell Edward about me yet, he will find out soon enough."

Then he was gone, in one quick easy leap he was out of my room.

Did that really just happen? More importantly was he a good or bad friend of Edwards?

I lay back down not bothering to close my window; Edward would be here any minute.

Within seconds of getting warm, cold arms snaked around my waist from above the covers.

"Hello love." Edward gave me a kiss on the cheek, and then settled down next to me.

I twisted round so I could see his face.

"Can't you smell anything strange about my room?" I questioned surely he should be able to smell if there has been another presence in my room.

He took less than a second to take a deep breath through his nose tasting the air around him.

"No. I can smell that Charley was outside your door, but that is all. Why do you ask?" He sounded curious.

"No reason." I snuggled into his chest and the cold seeped through onto me.

My thoughts drifted to Fang and if he was actually going to the shops. The only one's open around here would be Newtons, as they had just gone 24 hour, claiming it was so they could increase the sale of sleeping bags. Also the off licence near the border to LA Push was open till 5am, and then re-opened at 7:30am. Surely neither of those would sell what he was looking for, unless he wanted a snickers bar and something to sleep in for the night which was highly unlikely, seeing as he was obviously a vampire, minus the hypnotic green eyes.

"Are you alright Bella? You seem to be distracted, seen as the last 5 questions I asked you I got no reply." Edward was shaking me gently.

"Sorry I was just thinking about what we could do tomorrow after my training at Newtons." Mrs. Newton had called for all staff to participate in a training morning, which would be filled with gruesome mental maths, and how to deal with rowdy customers. Mike had 'secret plan Purple' on how to get out of it... I know, secret plan purple doesn't sound like a very good mission, but I'll find out tomorrow if it works.

"Well we could go back to my house if you would like?" he rubbed soothing circles on the top of my arms. "Emmet says he hasn't seen you in 4 days, and wants you to show him, I quote 'how to protect the shop from rowdy customers and sleeping bag burglars.'

I laughed out loud.

"As long as I get to test him on his fast action mental maths skills." Edward laughed and hugged me closer.

"We both know that Emmet doesn't have 1 useful cell in his brain." Edwards's musical voice whispered in my ear with humour.

"Now sleep or you might miss your training day altogether." He said sarcastically and began humming my lullaby sending me straight into a deep sleep.

_Dream_

_I began stacking shelves at Newtons, lining everything up perfectly._

"_Where do I find the sleeping bags?" Came I husky yet smooth voice from behind me. I turned around to see Fang leaning against the opposite shelves._

"_Isle 3." I replied simply, and then continued stacking._

"_Can you show me, I have no idea where that is?" he replied curtly._

_I stopped stacking and almost robotically began on my way to isle 3. As I passed the small bill board which pictured a forest, Fang pushed me through it softly yet firmly. I was then stood facing the Cullen's house._

"_Must see Edward..." I chanted in a lifeless voice and began trekking through the forest not falling once. The clouds switched colour above me going from white, to grey, to black, and then starting again._

_As I began climbing the up the steps Edward rushed out._

"_Bella! I thought you were at work!" He kissed me forcefully on the lips, breaking the boundaries that he always kept, as this kiss was deeper than ever before. _

_I broke away gasping my face flushed bright pink._

"_Jace? Is that really you?" Edward pushed me away and I turned shocked to see him run up to Fang._

"_Jace Johnson! It really is you!" Edward began shaking his hand._

"_Yes, I searched you out, and after 70 long years have found you! I was not even looking in this small town!" Fang laughed and they both began to head inside._

_They both headed straight past me and shut the front door behind them._

_The scene suddenly flashed and all the Cullen's were crowding around Jace in the kitchen._

"_How did you do it Jace?" Rosalie snuggled onto his arm._

"_Yeah Jace, how did you do it?" Alice snuggled his other arm._

_At that moment he looked up and caught my eye._

"_Come on Bella there's room for one more." He grinned and wrapped his arms around Rosalie and Alice, keeping enough space in the circle for one more. _

"_Go on Bella, do what Jace says..." Edward pushed me forward robotically from behind._

"_Jace your amazing!" Emmet said._

"_I know just incredible." Carlisle and Esme said together._

"_W-What's wrong with you?" I stuttered not moving forward. Why were they all behaving so robotically?_

"_They adore me Bella and so should you." Fang said letting go of Alice and Rosalie and moving towards me._

"_You're going to adore me Bella." He said._

_End of dream._

"Never!" I gasped shooting up from my bed. My breaths were short and heavy, and sweat beaded on my forehead.

Light filtered in through my curtains, and there was no sign of Edward. Charlie must be downstairs.

I slowed my breathing, and got up and ready to head to Newton's.

Today was going to be eventful; I could feel it in the air...

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**That's the first chap!**

**I used the names Jace and Fang from 2 other of my favourite books! (City and Bones/ashes. And Maximum Ride.)**

**I can't wait to type what happens at Newton's! Plus will Fang show his face at the Cullen's?**

**Please review with idea's, help or even support : D**

**! Push the review button, and make me happy!**


	2. Training Day

_**Training Day.**_

**Ooo Here's the next chapter its quite long, so I'm proud : D**

**Please get the song – Living on a prayer by Bon Jovi, ready to listen to when the song starts (in the story), thanks x**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Bella. pov.**

I stepped out, and locked the front door behind me, the icy atmosphere circled around, causing me to shiver. I ran into the car, and immediately turned on the heater.

How long will Mrs. Newton's training day last?

The front windscreen finally cleared up, and I set on my way; picking up a signal for the radio as I turned the street corner.

A classic song came on and I turned it up full volume, I couldn't help but bob along and loose myself in the music...

'_Once upon a time  
Not so long ago_

_Tommy used to work on the docks  
Unions been on strike  
He's down on his luck…it's tough, so tough  
Gina works the diner all day  
Working for her man, she brings home her pay  
For love - for love_

_She says we've got to hold on to what we've got  
cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - well give it a shot_

By this point I was grinning manically and singing along, I took in a deep breath ready for the chorus then…

_  
__"Whooah, were half way there  
Whoooooh-oh! Livin on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Whoooooh-oh! Livin on a prayer_

_Tommy's got his six string in hock  
Now he's holding in what he used  
To make it talk - so tough, it's tough_

_  
Gina dreams of running away  
When she cries in the night  
Tommy whispers baby it's okay, someday_

_We've got to hold on to what we've got  
cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - well give it a shot_

_Whooah, were half way there  
Whoooooh-oh! Livin on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Whoooooh-oh! Livin on a prayer_

_Living on a prayer!!!!"_

I steered the wheel with one hand, whilst playing air guitar with the other. My face was scrunched up as I rocked out.

"_We've got to hold on, ready or not  
You live for the fight when it's all that you've got"_

People on the street were giving me strange looks, so I gave them the 'rock on sign' with my free hand and belted out the chorus_…_

"_Whooah, were half way there  
Whoooooh-oh! Livin on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Whoooooh-oh! Livin on a prayer_

_Whooah, were half way there  
Whoooooh-oh! Livin on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Whoooooh-oh! Livin on a prayer_

……"

I sighed and stopped swaying in my seat; I hadn't paused once through the whole song. I'd not let myself go like that in a long time, and it was amazing. I laughed as Chaka Khan – Ain't nobody, came on.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I turned down the radio, and switched off the car. All my movement and singing had turned it into a sauna, which fizzled as I open my door to reveal the 'real world'. I pushed the buzzer for my car to lock and made my way inside.

I had been wondering all morning what Mike's plan would be, and most importantly if it would work.

I spotted Jenna, who worked a few shifts a week with me, mixed in with other shop assistants, so I rushed to stand next to her.

"Hey Bella…. Wow you look great today! You're face looks really fresh." She stared at my cheeks.

"You think?" I asked smiling. How come I was behaving so differently today? I didn't even blush at a compliment!

"Yeah, did you walk here?" her voice got quieter because Mrs. Newton, also known as Pit-bull walked into the room from the stock cupboard.

"No-"I was interrupted by Mrs. Newton's snappy voice.

"In a line please, uniform check!" everyone groaned and immediately started sorting out their collars.

Today she was wearing a knee length pink pencil skirt, with a white neckerchief covering the collar of her navy blue shirt, and her thick black rimmed glasses hanging low on her pointed nose. ! Warning someone needs help from Gok Wan !

"Mrs. Newton?" I leaned forward from my place in line.

"Yes, Bella?" she stopped checking under Ben's arms (for sweat patches!) and turned towards me.

"Where's Mike?"

"He will be here in a few minutes, it's taking him longer than necessary because yesterday he was in a terrible quad biking accident." She didn't sound remorseful in any way, but I stepped back into line.

The Pit-Bull had made her way down the line finding at least one thing to pick at with each person. For me you ask? – I hadn't ironed the Bottom of my shirt properly.

"Hey..... Bella!" Mike's voice was breathless. I turned around and my eyes widened at the sight.

Mike was in a full body cast, with a slight gap at each thigh she could hobble by swinging his arms.

Seeming to notice my distraction from his face. He let out a shaky laugh.

"It's that noticeable is it? Last night I put the, 'great', secret plan purple into action by asking Eric to come round and set me up in this. He then told my mum the tragic story, but nooooooo I can't miss the training day, can I?" his voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Awwww, I'm sorry it didn't work out Mike..." I began,

"Oh no! If you think I'm spending the day doing this training day, then you're seriously messed up!" he said hobbling forward a couple of steps, to get closer to me.

"I'm going to sabotage this training so bad that we will all get sent home..." he whispered then grinned and moved his eyebrows up and down.

I laughed.

"and... you're gonna help me!" he finished.

"WHAT!?! No way Mike! I could get fired!" I shouted in a whisper backing away.

"Don't you want to spend extra time with Cullen?" he questioned.

He had me cornered. I would do virtually anything to spend extra time with Edward

After a long pause,

"Fine! What are we going to do?" I leaned in again to hear the plan.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Next task folks!" The pit-bull shouted.

Mrs. Newton was nowhere to be found anymore, she had been permanently taken over by the pit-bull. Lost in an angry blur.

She stopped the 'interesting' task of 'who can make neatest pile of biodegradable toilet paper' and moved us all towards the front doors.

"As there is always at least 2 people in the shop at any given time, this task will be done in pairs. Please organize yourselves quickly." She barked. I'm sure I just spotted froth flying out her mouth!

I scanned around for Mike, and spotted Jenna heading towards me.

"Hey Bella, want to be partners?" I can't really turn her down...

"Ok then. Just give me a second I need to freshen up." I turned and headed into the back room, where the toilets were.

"PPPPSSSSSTT...." Mike screamed from in the corner.

I gasped and flipped around.

"Mike don't do that!" he was sat/ lay on one of the sofas; His blonde hair sticking up in all directions.

"Help me up; it's time for mission assault!"

"What! Assault? No way Mike!" I wasn't doing that to anybody.

"No Bella not that kind of assault! It's short for Assault course." Sweat beaded up on his forehead. Mrs. Newton had, had everyone setting the thermostat to their perfect temperature.

"Are you going to take the cast of?" I asked.

"Not just yet!" he gasped. "Now please help me up, I'm starting to get a rash!" His cast arms waved about frantically as I grabbed one and hauled him up.

"Listen we need to time this perfectly!" he began to whisper the plan to me.

Genius!!!!!!!!!!!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The pit-bull had it all set out.

Starting at the back end of the store you had to, "race" your partner to the till dodging the big canned food pyramids, and jumping over the wall of sleeping bags, finishing the course by making your way through the tunnel tent, and working out the amount of what was in the basket.

I can't believe I had agreed to Mike's plan, what if I did get fired? Charlie would surely find out.

Jenna and I were up next after watching nearly everybody race, Mike was in position and my foot was on the line.

'DING' the bell went off for when someone entered the shop, and we set off at a good pace.

Then Mike's mission was set into action. As I approached the 2nd pyramid of canned food, Mike emerged from behind a different isle, blocking my path. I hit him full force not slowing down and knocked him straight into the biggest one.

Cans flew everywhere and Mike lay helplessly in the midst of it all.

"Sorry!" I screeched as I carried on running.

Come on Bella you can do this I willed myself on.

I approached the 'wall' of sleeping bags, and tucked my head in. Breaking down the wall off bags was easy enough, but getting back up afterwards was more difficult than it looked for me.

I picked one up with me and started running again.

"Isabella Swan! Put down that sleeping bag and abort the Assault at once!" the Pit-bull roared, yet I carried on running.

"Sorry!" I screeched again and chucked it towards the bottled drinks pile that Mike had unscrewed the caps off earlier.

Tango spayed over everyone and a few girls cursed.

Mike said that it was pretty impossible to ruin the tent tunnel, so I did as he said and dragged it along with my foot. Why shouldn't it come along for the ride? It could spread some Tonic water around.

Being one of the top students in my Maths class I quickly worked out the price and shouted,

"£16.82!" I was grinning because I had never thought I could be so sneaky!

"Isabella Swan is disqualified! Look at the mess you have created girl! I thought you knew better." She marched towards me fuming.

"I'm in the right mind to fire you on the spot!" she got up into my face.

Then I giggled.......... I giggled in the face of death! What was happening to me?

"Find it funny do you? Well let's see what you find funny when I tell Charlie of what's happened. Get out of my face; I will call you on your mobile when I reach my decision about your place here!" She pointed towards the door.

"Sorry..." I squeaked and made my way out the door. I'd have to talk to Mike later.

I wonder what Edward will say about my strange personality, or maybe this is the real Bella...

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Well I hope you liked it! If you did can you review because I need to know how I'm doing, if it's going bad I can change it or something!**

**Please review next chap will be the Cullen's house I promise!**

**Anything you particularly liked or didn't please tell! x**


	3. Coincidence

**Coincidence**

**Heya, I haven't updated in ages because I've been caught up reading other fanfics :s**

**Sorry, but here's the next chap and I will hopefully get back on track.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Bpov.**

I got stuck in traffic on my way to the Cullen's, and my happy mood soon evaporated. Why had I been such a fool? I could get fired! In this town I would be lucky to get another job.

I sighed as I reached the Cullen's drive, I wasn't in the mood for Emmet's teasing.

The front door opened as I put my car in park. Esme stepped out looking like snow white against the amazing dream house that they owned.

"Hello Bella!" Esme cooed as I opened my door.

"Hi Esme, Is Edward in?" I began to walk towards her...

A big rip was heard and I was tugged backwards.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed finally losing my cool. I turned around to see my t-shirt _had_ been trapped in the door but was now hanging loosely out. It had ripped right down the middle of the front. Am I glad it was Esme who got the door.

"Oh Dear!" Esme was at my side in a second gripping me in a tight yet comforting motherly hug.

Tears escaped my eyes, and I quickly wiped them away.

"I'll get you one of my t-shirts." Esme was gone in a flash, only to arrive a second later with a bright pink v-neck shirt.

"Thank you..." I sniffed and put it on throwing the remains of my work top to the floor.

I might not need it anymore anyway; it all depends on how easily Mrs. Newton can clean up the mess I made. More tears came out of my eyes as I pictured telling Charlie I had been fired.

"Bella? What's wrong? I'll go get Edward." She rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"No it's ok, I'll come in now, if that's ok?" Esme's eyes widened.

"Why would it not be ok?" She pulled me inside. "They're all in the Kitchen."

I nodded and walked across the hallway towards the Kitchen. Why would everybody be in one room, normally they were all doing different things?

"I still can't believe your here!" I heard Edward laugh.

I froze as I stepped around the corner. Fang sat on the counter top surrounded by the Cullen's grinning at him. It was just like my nightmare.

"Oh Bella! There's someone I want you to meet!" Edward kissed me on the lips then gestured towards Fang.

"This is ..."

I interrupted him, "Jace Johnson." I whispered.

"Have you met before?" Edward sounded mildly curious.

"Urm..."

"No, we've never met. But it's an honour to finally meet you!" _Jace_ dropped of the counter with ease. He held out his hand.

"I-errr." I was lost my brain shut down, what was up with me?

"Bella?" Carlisle asked from my left.

"I need the-err toilet. Sorry..." I mumbled and left Fang's hang hanging in the air, then quickly made my way to Edward's en-suite upstairs.

I locked the door behind me and ran the taps. I breathed out a sigh of relief as my brain regained consciousness. How did I know his name in my nightmare? Why am I so afraid yet, as he called it; _intrigued_ by him? I tried to solve my puzzle as I washed up face.

Maybe I'm still dreaming? I laughed as I came to realize I probably was. There was no risk of me losing my job, Mike wasn't stuck in a cast and Fang wasn't downstairs.

"Bella? Are you ok? Do you need anything?" Edward sounded worried.

"I'll be out in a second!" I called and dried off my face. I walked out with a smile on my face. I might a swell enjoy the dream while it lasted. If that was possible.

I walked out into Edwards's room, and spotted Fang sitting on the end of Edwards's bed.

"Jace." I nodded without looking in his direction, and carried on downstairs. I thought I heard him laugh.

"Oh Bella! I was worried there for a second." Esme smiled as I sat on the couch next to Edward.

"You don't have to be worried, everything's A- Ok!" I grinned and snuggled into Edward's side.

Jasper was looking at me curiously, and I gave him thumbs up. Why hold back in a dream?

"Bella?" Alice whispered.

"Yesssssss."

"Are you sure you're ok?" She whispered.

"Urrrrmm. YEHH!! Why does everyone keep asking me that? You can't actually get hurt!" I rolled my eyes, and began watching Emmet play Halo 3.

I heard mumbles coming from Edward and I knew he was talking to everyone without letting me hear. Emmet paused the game and said,

"Wanna game Bella?" I grinned and grabbed a remote.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After beating Emmet in a shootout 3 times in a row, I laughed.

"Sorry Emmet I doubt there's any chance you can beat me!"

He huffed and left the room. "Next time" he mumbled on his way past.

"Does anyone know where Jace is?" Edward asked, remembering that his friend had been missing. At least in this dream Jace hadn't hypnotised everyone into forgetting about me.

"Do not worry all, I am here." He strode in immediately catching everyone by surprise. His boots making a large smacking sound that echoed around the room.

"We weren't" I whispered to myself.

"If you don't want me here just say." He put his hands on his hips, and had a teasing glint in his bright green eyes.

"Ha!" I choked. "Maybe I don't want you here!" I pushed Edward's arm of my shoulders and stood up. If I got rid of him in my dream, he might not be there when I wake up.

"Wait... we don't want you to go! Bella can I talk to you for a second." Edward stood up behind me and ushered me out of the room.

"What is that all about!" Edward whispered louder so I could hear him.

"I don't like him, something's wrong." I motioned in his direction with my hands.

"You don't even know him Bella. You're not being fair." Edward shook his head.

"I do know him though!" Edward looked at me like I was losing the plot... maybe I am.

"I saw him in my nightmare – just the other night!" Edward rolled his eyes.

"Please Bella, don't be absurd. We've already invited him to stay. Now can you let your silly hunch drop?" He kissed my forehead. "Come on, you need to eat anyway." We walked back into the living room hand in hand to find, Jace and Alice deep into conversation.

"Wow Jace that's amazing!" Edward dropped my hand to sit on his other side.

"What is?" I asked sitting in one of the loungers on my own.

"Jace doesn't feed on Blood." Alice squeaked. "Now he's got those pretty green eyes! I wonder whether it would work for us."

"So what does he feed on then?" I expected her to say something obvious like water, or...

"Plants!" Alice answered.

Huh - maybe that's why he was on his way to Newton's, for fertilizer.

"It took a while to get use to." Jace smiled then looked at me.

"The plants _have to _be fresh, non with fertilizer or half eaten." I froze, can he read my mind?

"Do you think that's one of your skills?" Edward asked.

"No I have 2 skills, one - I can never lie. So if you don't honestly want to know don't ask me. Secondly ..." he scratched his chin mockingly, "well, that's my secret, not very interesting. Nothing like what you have Edward, Alice told me."

Edward laughed. "Well I must get Bella back to Charlie before it gets too late."

"It was nice to see you!" Jace stood up and opened his arms.

"Hmmm." I walked around him and out of the house.

I had realized this dream was going on for way too long about half an hour ago. This was no dream.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I looked at the caller i.d.

Mrs. Newton...

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**There it is, and I don't like that chap one bit. Things will get going in the next one.**

**Please review with any ideas or whatever you want to say.**

**I'm not really in a good mood; my dad's making tea eew!**

**(Changed rating to t.)**

**REVEIW PLEASE I WANT TO FEEL BETTER!**


End file.
